


Backwards

by PiscesVick



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Quote: You're Gonna Have a Bad Time (Undertale), Stay Determined!, You'll be happy with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesVick/pseuds/PiscesVick
Summary: After saving monster kind, Frisk lost their loved one and to have him back there's only one thing to do. Reset.





	1. Prologue

I was trembling, dust covering me and tears streaming down my face as I held my loved one.  
  
"Sweetheart, don't cry..." His skeleton hand raised to touch my cheek and I held it in mine, feeling it become dust gradually.  
  
I couldn't talk. It took all my effort just to cry. I could only hold him in my arms while his clothes became dust little by little and start to disappear with the breeze.  
  
"Ur gonna be fine babe." He said with his always perfect smile and I sobbed, holding myself to not scream.  
  
I knew him better enough to see that he was holding himself to not cry, to not let me see his pain, but I could feel it anyway, my heart was almost breaking too.  
  
"Promise me... you're not going back" He became serious for a moment, his HP almost 0.  
  
"I can't..."I finally managed to talk. "I can't live without you, Sans... I can't!"  
  
His eyes sockets closed, but he was still breathing.  
  
"Sweetheart..." He started to talk looking at me again.  
  
I could see his sad looking for the first time since met him and before he could finish talking, his all body became dust. I tried to hold his white SOUL, but it broke apart instantly, and I finally screamed in pain.  
  
This couldn't be happening, I thought. We were so happy, why did we have to be ambushed by thieves? Why did Sans get hit instead of me? He had only 1 HP, why did that happen?! He was my world, none could replace him ever.  
  
**"Do you want him back?"**  
  
Of course I did! All I wanted was to hold him again, laugh with him and kiss him. I buried my hands in his dusty remains, trying to feel him again.  
  
**"You need to run against time."**  
  
I felt my fingers meeting something cold and I started to hear a clock's ticking.  
  
When I opened my eyes, the RESET button was there again. It was strangely melting or it was only my blurred vision. Taking my hands out of the dust I could see a silver pocket watch in it, running backward.  
  
"I'm sorry Sans..." I cried again, pressing the clock against my heart. "But I need you."  
  
And I touched the RESET button.


	2. Stay determined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RESET was made. Now Frisk need to follow their path another time.

I opened my eyes and saw myself laying on a bed of golden flowers. Am I back? I asked myself sitting up. The rocks and the ruined pillars said yes. I was back, successfully. I looked down to my hand and found the silver watch, running backward.  
  
"I need to run against time, right?" I heard that when the watch appeared. I had done that before once and now I knew every monster of the Underground, I would free them faster than the first time, I was sure of it.  
  
Getting up I looked at myself only to find me with the same clothes and age from before the reset.  
  
"Weird... I was twelve when I fell." I had never reset before, but I could imagine that I would go back in time completely, including my age. I wasn't certain anymore.  
  
The gate to the ruins was near and I reached it with a brisk walk, putting my new watch in my pocket. Beyond the gate was dark, just like I remembered, but I could see the grass and the yellow flower standing there. Asriel.  
  
I came closer and eventually, he noticed me.  
  
"Howdy!" He said with a big smile. I knew Asriel didn't exist at that exact moment. He told me before I left the Underground that he'll become the soulless flower as before, known as Flowey. "I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower."  
  
I waited in silence he gets mad at me, 'cause he could remember everything, even my promise to not reset after freeing everyone except him.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked, looking at me with gentle eyes. "Are you hurt?"  
  
I sighed. He's gonna torture me, right?  
  
"Look, Asriel... I had to do it, ok?" I said, holding my determination like never before, he had to understand.  
  
He looked kinda shocked and stared me with big open eyes.  
  
"How do you know my real name?" He asked, trembling.  
  
For a moment I doubt my own thoughts. Did he really remember?  
  
"Don't you remember me?" I asked him, kneeling before him.  
  
He denied, still shocked.  
  
"I'm older, of course, but you know me. I'm Frisk! Remember? Blue and purple striped shirt, your best friend, right?". I was growing worried.  
  
And once more, he denied.  
  
I sighed again. Another thing about reset that I assumed wrongly?  
  
"Will you attack me now?" I get up, ready for our first battle.  
  
"Why I would do that?!" He asked instantly, almost insulted. "You did nothing to me and even if you had, I couldn't hurt anyone!"  
  
"Don't you believe in 'kill or be killed'?"  
  
He stopped, looking down. I heard him sobbing.  
  
"I'm not like them... that's why I live here alone." He cried.  
  
I kneeled again, regretting my words.  
  
"I'm sorry Asriel, please don't cry. I just thought that you'd be mad again." I patted his petals and he looked at me, still not understanding what I was saying.  
  
After he was calm, I smile at him once more.  
  
"I came to free everyone again, will you help me this time?"  
  
"Please don't go!" He asked, eyes full of fear. "Don't leave the ruins, it's dangerous!"  
  
"It's all right Asriel, I can make them my friends, ok?"  
  
When I got up I could see Toriel coming closer. This time she was dressing a black robe instead of the purple one.  
  
The dialogue changed a bit 'cause Asriel didn't attack me this time. He came out of the grass and climbed on my shoulder, standing there with a confident look.  
  
"I'll protect you." He said slowly when we followed our mom, looking at her with piercing eyes while she couldn't see him.  
  
I nodded and smiled. Mom loved me, she wouldn't hurt me, she never did it. I saw the SAVE star in the same place and smile again. I touched it like always.  
  
**"The confidence of knowing what awaits you fills you with determination."**  
  
This time mom didn't help me with the puzzles. Lucky, I remembered everyone and got past them without dying. She left us again, asking for me to wait for her return. I couldn't wait, of course, I looked at my watch, time was running, I had to run too.  
  
The monsters were acting differently on my way home, a lot more aggressive than before. Talking to them was almost useless, I nearly died a few times. Again, my good memory saved me - I already knew their attacks.  
  
When we reached home I was really tired, with a few scratches on my arms. The faded ribbon was tied on my hair and the toy knife safe inside my pocket, I would not use it for sure.  
  
"Are you okay?" Asriel asked me when I reached the SAVE star.  
  
"Yeah... everyone seems mad at me, I wonder if they kept their memories." I answer, smiling at him and touching the star.  
  
**"Knowing that you'll find rest and a warm bed fills you with determination."**  
  
My HP and body healed and I felt strong again, ready to face mom in combat, just like before. She was inside, reading her book. Apparently, she forgot about me. When she noticed me, she smiled.  
  
I asked how to exit the ruins, I needed to trigger her or she wouldn't fight me.  
  
"You can't leave." She answered with a desperate face.  
  
"I'll be safe." I told her with determination. "Please, tell me how to leave."  
  
"NO!!" She got up, looking at me with anger.  
  
"Run." Asriel whispered in my ear.  
  
So I did. Mom ran right after me, shouting and throwing fireballs. I ran to the stairs and to the corridor above.  
  
"Watch out!" Asriel screamed.  
  
I fell screaming, my legs burned. Turning around I saw mom coming closer, holding two fireballs in her hands.  
  
"Mom, stop! Please, stop!"  
  
Her eyes were red, I didn't notice it before.  
  
"You're not going anywhere, human." She spoke smiling with delight.  
  
"Mom!" I screamed again, raising my hands for the first time with fear when she threw the fireballs. "NO!"  
  
The flames washed over me.  
  
I was standing outside of the house, looking to the SAVE star, trembling.  
  
"Frisk?" Asriel called me.  
  
I fell to my knees, crying.  
  
"I'm so sorry..." Asriel cried too, his petals embracing my head. "I couldn't protect you!"  
  
Why? Why did she kill me? Why was she so mad? I couldn't find the answers. Was it because of the reset? Was it because I was selfish? All I wanted was to have Sans alive again. I would free everyone again, I wouldn't change anything! Why were them so mad at me?!  
  
It took some minutes to make myself calm again.  
  
"Frisk..." Asriel called me.  
  
"I'm fine. Everyone is mad at me 'cause I reset. It must be it." I got up and looked ahead, determined. "I just need to let her know why. I just need to make her understand me."  
  
Asriel sighed, he probably didn't believe me. I could understand it since he was the only one that didn't remember the events before the reset. I smiled at him again.  
  
"Stay determined."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! I'm anxious for your opinions and - more than everything - your reactions. +-+  
> Jus be like our little Frisk, stay determined! <3  
> See ya next Sunday :3


	3. You're not...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk fights to not lose their determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaah... I'm so sorry I'm late T_T I totally forgot to update it yesterday. I finally had a nice weekend after a hell week so I went off of everything and rest. But there you go!

I couldn't count any longer how many times I tried and failed. The fireballs were so hot and painful that even after returning to the SAVE star I was feeling them burning my skin. Asriel tried to protect me but he was so weak being a flower, very different from his true form.  
  
"It's all right Asriel." I petted his petals, trying to make him stop sobbing.  
  
"You need to stop that. She'll never understand you. She'll always kill you." He said, looking at me with desperate eyes.  
  
I signed, getting my silver watch to look at its time.  
  
"I've lost too many time here. We have to go quickly." I said, feeling my heart betting stronger. "Don't make any noises, this time I'll try to run throughout."  
  
He agreed and we entered the house one more time. I could hear the fire crackling in the fireplace and mom turning the pages from her book, unaware of our presence. I took a few light steps into the stairs, taking care of any noise I could make, and started to enter the under corridor.  
  
"Is someone there?" Toriel asked from above, I heard she closing her book.  
  
Asriel almost panicked but I covered his mouth with my hand. Silence. My ears were almost exploding with the beating sound of my heart. Finally, the front door was open and I heard mom calling anyone out there.  
  
Asriel pointed to the corridor in front of us, his eyes glancing a "that's our chance" warning. I let him go and started to walk again, with more attention this time. A few steps later my phone started to ring.  
  
"I knew you're here!" Mom's voice blew from the front door.  
  
"RUN!" Asriel finally scream with panic and I don't think twice, my legs were already running as fast as they could.  
  
We had a little advantage over mom but still, she was a fast monster. Her fireballs started to illuminate the corridor before I could make its left turn. Fortunately, no one hit me this time. We made up to the door and I started to pull it. It was heavier than before, I was struggling to open it even a little bit.  
  
"Go, go, go!" Asriel screamed again, but with less fear, he was focused on sending to our mom his little attacks.  
  
"Hold tight!" I asked and jumped into the little space that I was able to open.  
  
"NOO!" Mom's scream was so painful, so desperate that almost made me turn back to embrace her.  
  
But I couldn't. Instead, I used all my last efforts to close the door, hoping that like before she wouldn't open it for a while. I heard she sobbing on the other side.  
  
"My child... I only wanted to protect you." She whispered, her voice in deep suffering.  
  
"But yet you couldn't protect me from yourself." I replied, resting my forehead on the door and touching it with my hands.  
  
Toriel sobbed loudly and started to cry.  
  
"I love you, mom." After that, I took a step away from the door and turned to the corridor. "Let's go."  
  
I crossed the corridor with hurry, my heart beating faster every step forward. Finally, I reached the gate and saw the snow forest. A big smile came to my face.  
  
"What's that?" Asriel asked, turning to my left side.  
  
Right next to the bush was a star, it looked just like the SAVE star but was silver instead.  
  
"I never saw it before." I answered and walked to it.  
  
With no fear, my fingers met the star. It was colder than the golden one, but I felt revigorated.  
  
"Knowing that your loved one is ahead fills you with determination."  
  
That was right. Sans was almost there, I couldn't control my happiness.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Asriel asked after I started to walk again.  
  
"You'll see." I said, looking forward.  
  
After a few minutes, I passed over the stick that was laying on the track. Seconds later I heard it crack and my heart jumped with excitement. Asriel looked back, worried.  
  
"It's okay. I know who is there." I whispered to him, taking my path to the bridge faster.  
  
I heard footsteps when I was near the wooden bars so I stopped. Asriel started to tremble over my shoulder.  
  
"It's fine, relax." I whispered again, my smile bigger this time.  
  
I sensed someone behind me seconds later.  
  
"Human."  
  
I couldn't control myself any longer. Happy tears came to my eyes and with that blurry vision, I turned around and hugged him.  
  
"FRISK!" Asriel's voice blew right next to my ear and I felt something warm come into my mouth.  
  
A huge bone was crossing my chest. I let go the hug and fell to my knees, meeting the dark again.  
  
I opened my eyes and coughed, kneeling down. The taste of blood was vivid in my mouth, I had to control my queasiness.  
  
"What the hell were you doing? Did you get nuts?" Asriel started to yell at me.  
  
I didn't answer. Instead, I got up and started to run. I knew that he would be mad at me, he just asked to don't reset. But it didn't give him the right to kill me, even knowing that I would return to the SAVE star.  
  
When I got near the bridge I turned around to face him, my face blushed with a little rage. For God's sake, I was doing all of that for him! Finally, I saw he coming and I froze.  
  
"W-who are y-you?" I asked, my voice trembling as much as my body.  
  
He came closer and I could see him better. It was Sans, but taller and dressing black and red clothes. His smile was still there, but with sharp teeth, one of them goldy. And his eyes, looking at me with pure rage, red.  
  
He continued to walk towards me and I took a step behind, frightened to the bones. Asriel started to say anything, but I just couldn't hear him. Sans came closer and I lost my balance, sitting in the snow.  
  
"Who a-are yo-ou?" I asked again, almost crying for such amount of fear.  
  
His smile got larger and creepier, curving over me.  
  
"I'm Sans, Sans the Skeleton." His voice was deeper and wroth.  
  
I declined instantly, trying to fight all that fear.  
  
"You're not..."  
  
A bone came right to my forehead and I laid down, for the first time wishing to not coming back.


	4. Try not to care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk needs to recover their determination.

"Frisk! Talk to me please!" Asriel asked again, he was on the ground right next to me.  
  
I was sitting next to the silver SAVE star, embracing my knees and crying for more time that I could count. Everything was wrong, Asriel being kind, other monsters mad at me, mom going berserker and killing me and now Sans too. He was Sans, he had the same round skull and permanent smile, but he wasn't Sans. Sans was shorter, didn't have sharped teeth or red eyes.  
  
"He isn't my Sans." I whispered. My throat so dry that say it was painful. "He isn't my Sans, Toriel isn't my Toriel... everyone isn't who I know anymore." I looked at Asriel, my eyes probably red for crying so much. "You aren't my Asriel, you aren't my friend. Everyone... you all aren't."  
  
I held my face in my hands, I was so desperate. I never reset before but everything was so much different and I didn't even know if it was because of the reset.  
  
"I just wanted to have him with me again! I just wanted to have Sans back! But not like this... This Sans, he isn't my Sans!"  
  
I took the silver watch and looked at it. I've already lost a few hours of its counting and didn't know what to do any longer.  
  
"I just wanted him back." I repeated a few times, pressing the silver watch on my forehead. "I just want my love back."  
  
"F-Frisk..." Asriel called me, his voice trembling. "He's here."  
  
I looked ahead and find him, Sans. He was standing at the edge of the forest, just a few steps from us. His red eyes were looking at me with a confused expression. When I put down the hand that held the watch, his eyes followed it. He was looking the watch, not me. I pressed it against my heart, trying to protect it. It was the last remaining from my Sans, the only thing that didn't become dust when he died. I couldn't lose it too.  
  
Sans finally looked at me, his expression looked like he was about to say something. But he stopped and turned around, disappearing the second after.  
  
"What...?" Asriel looked kinda shocked.  
  
"He... he probably came after me, he can remember my deaths just like us." I supposed, putting my watch in my pocket again. "And he saw this watch, it was Sans' watch, you know. From my Sans. Maybe... maybe this Sans have the same watch too."  
I got up, taking the tears out of my face with my hands.  
  
"I don't know what to do... This is not my Underground, is not my world, my timeline. But... this watch is running backward. It means that I have a limited time to do whatever I've come here to do."  
  
I took a deep breath, calming my heart beating. I open my arms and concentrate my determination. Nothing happens, the reset button didn't appear. I tried to summon it again and nothing came.  
  
"I can't reset now. Maybe I need to be at the Judgment Hall." I didn't understand the mechanism.  
  
I shook my head and I looked at Asriel, smiling.  
  
"We need to go. I'll assume that everyone will try to kill me, just like mom and Sans. I'll run, I'll hide." I signed, looking to the forest ahead. "I'll survive until I've discovered what I need to do to return to my world."  
  
Asriel wrapped himself on my arm this time and we follow the path. This time, Sans didn't come up to the bridge.  
  
"It's a good thing, isn't it?" Asriel seemed happy.  
  
I nodded but felt my heart beat painfully. He wasn't my Sans, but I couldn't control not think about him. He seemed lost and curious about my watch. I shook my head again, trying to send those thoughts away, and crossed the bridge.  
  
I looked for the lamp that I've used as cover before, but there wasn't any. So I run to the sentry-station, jumping behind it.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asriel asked, worried.  
  
"Papyrus will show up, I believe." I answer quietly and looked around, finding a bunch of empty bottles of mustard, none of ketchup.  
  
I supposed that this Sans had different tastes from my Sans and tried to not smile upon it. He killed me twice, I couldn't think good things about him. Right?  
  
"There's no one coming." Asriel told me, bringing me back to reality.  
  
"Let's go then. There's a SAVE star right ahead." I got up and ran again.  
  
The star was there as I told, goldy and shiny. I touched it, feeling its warm filling my body.  
  
**"The acceptance of being in a different world fills you with determination."**  
  
With this new SAVE point, I took a deep breath and asked Asriel to stay quiet. He nodded. After the curve I found Sans again, talking to a huge companion wearing a black battle armor and red cape. Papyrus?!  
  
Immediately I jumped to the closest tree and hide behind it, controlling my breath to not reveal myself. Asriel hugged me, trying to be calm.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU NOT IN YOUR POST?!" Papyrus' voice was still loud but also frightful. The trees were shaking with its power. "YOU NEED TO STAY ALERT YOU DUMB ASS!"  
  
I heard someone being punched and falling to the ground.  
  
"I know b-boss..." It was Sans, his voice low and weak. "I just need to check something at home, it'll not take a long time."  
  
"I AM TIRED OF YOUR EXCUSES TO GET OUT OF WORK TO GO SLEEP SOMEWHERE! GO BACK TO YOUR POST NOW!" Papyrus seemed really angry.  
  
I heard steps and a hit. Sans moaned in pain. I looked at the brothers then, finding Papyrus kicking Sans that was already on the ground.  
  
"YOU. NEED. TO. LEARN. YOUR. PLACE. IN. THE. UNDERGROUND." Each word was a kick right in Sans ribcage. I was shocked. And then I saw Papyrus preparing another hit, his leg came back just like those soccer players before a nice and strong kick. I foresaw what was going to happen and couldn't control myself again.  
  
"STOP IT!" I screamed, jumping out of my save spot and revealing myself.  
  
Papyrus stopped and looked at me. His angry face gone almost instantly and an amused one turned up. His eyes as red as his brother matched mine.  
  
"Why are you hurting him?" I asked, my heart meeting my ribcage with strong beatings.  
  
There was no answer. Instead, four big bones got out of the snow and impaled me in four different spots. But I wasn't dead, not yet.  
  
Asriel was screaming in anger, firing his petals against Papyrus. He was coming to me, holding another bone in his hand, didn't feeling Asriel's attacks at all.  
  
"No... Asr-riel." I whispered, my voice deep in pain. "You're not like them, right?!" He started to cry, embracing my arm with his petals.  
  
Finally, Papyrus was right in front of me, covering me with his shadow. I opened my mouth, feeling it again filled with blood. But before I could say anything, the skeleton hit me, right on the side of my head.  
  
I was at the SAVE star again, breathing badly. Asriel was quiet this time but I felt him trembling.  
  
"I'm sorry... I didn't think." I spoke, still trying to control my breath. "I just... I couldn't just see that and do nothing."  
  
I couldn't control the impulse to protect Sans, even this one.  
  
"But he killed you. Twice!" Asriel yelled at me, trembling more.  
  
"I know.. I just.." I sign. There were no excuses. "It'll be more difficult than I thought."  
  
He nodded, breathing deeply to calm down.  
  
"Are you ready?" He asked.  
  
I got up and stretched out my back.  
  
"Yes. I'll.. try not to care." My confidence failed for a single second but Asriel noticed it.  
  
"Be yourself and you'll be fine." He smiled at me, trying to hold his own determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaaah... Papyrus! <3  
> Oh well... I'm having a bad time trying to write something worthy of the Edgelord, but I'll work harder to bring to you a new chapter next Sunday.  
> Stay determined!


	5. Christmas thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk shares a little of their past.

"Do you know how to get past them?" Asriel asked when I started to walk.  
  
I denied, taking a heavy breathing. Papyrus was already strong in my world, I couldn't imagine how much he was on this.  
  
"Run is my A plan." I finally answered.  
  
Asriel looked at me with displeasing eyes.  
  
"Really?"  
  
I remained silent, 'cause the skeletons were in my sight. Sans was already looking at me, not paying any attention to this brother. He earned a punch because of it and I started to run. Papyrus notice almost immediately and with a surprised looking, trowed a bunch of bones towards me.  
  
I recognized the pattern of his attacks and smiled. Not all had changed. I jumped aside, dodging his attacks, and continued to run forward. He screamed in rage and the forest tremble by his power. I needed to hold my chest, fighting to keep my SOUL inside my body.  
  
I wouldn't FIGHT, not in this world. They wouldn't let me ACT, wouldn't give me time to MERCY.  
  
I finally reach the brothers, I was close enough to a melee attack and Papyrus noticed. He grabbed one bone in his hands and prepared to hit me like a baseball ball. I rolled on the snow, avoiding his attack by centimeters. He screamed again.  
  
I bet no human had ever dodge him. I really pissed him off, I thought.  
  
"Run! Just run!" Asriel begged and I just did what he said, letting the skeletons behind.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU HELP ME, BROTHER?! DO SOMETHING!!" Papyrus yelled with Sans and I heard another punch and a moan.  
  
I stopped running and turned back, looking to Papyrus with all my courage.  
  
"So the Great Papyrus need help?!" I said and his white face turned red due to his rage.  
  
I return my run when he started his. A few meters ahead was another sentry station, as far as I remembered, Doggo was there so I stopped moving.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Shii... do... not... move" I whispered back to Asriel.  
  
"Did something move?" Doggo emerged from behind the station, looking to my direction.  
  
Papyrus was coming closer, yelling at Doggo. The dog looked behind, seeing the skeleton.  
  
"Boss? What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
I started to run again, using Doggo's distraction.  
  
"A HUMAN! CATCH THEM!!" Papyrus replied.  
  
I took advantage on the ice ground, slipping over it. Lesser Dog came through the woods but I didn't pay any attention to him, holding my chest even tighter, feeling my SOUL urging to come out. Asriel helped me as he could, throwing his little petals against the guards. Papyrus was yelling at everyone, his voice stronger than thunders.  
  
"You need to hide, that skeleton will catch us soon!" Asriel advertised me, his voice weak for all that magic effort.  
  
But there wasn't a place to hide. My legs were growing weak and my breath harder, but I needed to keep running.  
  
Finally, I reached another SAVE star and touched it fastly.  
  
**"Your confidence in yourself fills you with determination."**  
  
My pain wasn't there anymore and I felt like I could run a marathon. But running wouldn't help ahead, not with Dogamy and Dogaressa nearby or neither Papyrus' puzzles.  
  
"You're not going to like what I'll do." I muttered, looking at the forest, a few meters below the cliff.  
  
"No..." Asriel begged.  
  
"THERE YOU ARE!!" Papyrus shouted at us and a few bones emerged from the snow and came to me.  
  
I didn't think twice and jumped the cliff.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAAAZYY?!" Asriel yelled while we're falling.  
  
Probably, I thought and the darkness swallowed me.  
  
I opened my eyes and saw the pines covered in snow. It was hard to breathe and so cold too. I sit up and a lot of snow felt from all of my body.  
  
"As... Asriel?" I tried to ask for him, but I barely could whisper. "Asriel?!"  
  
After my second try, I heard something moving behind me. I looked over my shoulders to find the little flower lying in the snow, half covered by it too.  
  
"Asriel!!" I crawled towards him and took him into my hands.  
  
I embraced him, trying to make him warm. He was trembling so hard and breathing so badly.  
  
"Asriel, please! Wake up!" I cried, moving my hands throughout his petals to help the warming process.  
  
He didn't answer but, after a while, he stopped tremble and his breath became softer. With gentle movements, I put him inside my jacket, resting his head on my chest.  
  
When I got up, I took a look at my pocket watch. My time was running short, making me worried. I started to walk to the east, where I knew Snowdin was, holding Asriel inside my jacket.  
  
Be alone for the first time since the reset gave me the opportunity to think about what was happening and what would happen. If Papyrus was stronger, so should Undyne and Mettaton. How many tries would be needed to get past throughout them I couldn't imagine. All I hoped was do that in time, and so whatever I had to do to go back too.  
  
I started to see light beyond the woods after a while. Snowdin was close.  
  
"Frisk?" I heard a muffled whisper and I kneeled down.  
  
"Asriel?" Opening my jacket I could see the little flower moving.  
  
He blinked a few times before he could see my face. I was smiling, truly happy that he was awake.  
  
"Are you okay?" We asked each other together.  
  
We giggle and nodded.  
  
"I was so worried about you. I'm sorry. I'll be more careful with you." I told him, embracing him again.  
  
"Don't be so reckless, for our own sake!" He asked, his tone serious.  
  
"I'll try." I kissed the top of his petals and got up "Stay inside there, you'll be more protected against the cold."  
  
He nodded, wrapping himself around my chest. I closed the jacket again, letting it a few inches open so he could see outside.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Inside the forest, Snowdin is close." I answered and started to walk again.  
  
"What will you do there?" His tone was worried now.  
  
"Nothing, We need to get going. I only think... that I won't be able to avoid Papyrus again."  
  
He sighed and stood quietly until Snowdin became perfectly visible. I looked the city beyond the woods, trying to find the skeleton brothers. But not a single monster was there.  
  
"Where are everyone?" I whispered, getting out of the forest with vigilant eyes.  
  
"What would they do? Monsters only care about killing and hurt each other." Asriel replied, a deep grief in his tone.  
  
I looked to our right and saw the big Christmas tree.  
  
"Do you see that tree?" I asked him, walking closer it.  
  
"Yes. It shines with all these little lights and small decorations. But no one cares about it." Asriel answered, he seemed a little bored.  
  
I kneeled next to the tree, sighing deeply.  
  
"What's up?" He asked with an intense looking.  
  
"I... It was Christmas Eve." I started and felt my eyes fill with tears. "Before I reset, was Christmas Eve. I was going to mom's home to celebrate... we were, Sans and I."  
  
Asriel stood quiet, hearing me with attention.  
  
"His gift was inside my bag... I hid it from him for a few days, even with him bothering me to tell him what I would give to him." A few tears crawled over my cheeks and I let them go. "I heard him talking to Papyrus about how he should propose me. That little comedian didn't know how to do it seriously."  
  
I held my breath, trying to focus and to don't cry all loud.  
  
"After all these years together and he didn't know how to do it. He didn't know that I didn't need anything special because he was the most important thing."  
  
I sobbed and Asriel came out of the jacket to embrace my head.  
  
"My gift to him was an engagement ring... I was going to propose to him that night after dad's speech. It should be the most perfect Christmas ever but everything went wrong and now I'm here. There's neither Christmas or my Sans anymore."  
  
"Everything will end well, Frisk." Asriel tried to comfort me, petting me with his petals. "You'll join him again, I'm sure you'll."  
  
I held him carefully and nodded.  
  
"Yeah... I'm sorry for being a crying baby." I giggle and cleared my face. "We need to go."  
  
"I know I'm not your Asriel but... I'm glad that you're here with me now. If we have had a little more time, we could share this Christmas thing."  
  
"Oh, Asriel..." I embraced him tighter. "Every time we stay together, that we care about each other and love each other, it's a Christmas thing."  
  
"This is a nice thing them... I hope we can have more Christmas times."  
  
"I hope that too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve +-+  
> I remembered it during the week so I decided to change what would happen in this chapter :3  
> I wish to all of you a wonderful Christmas and magic New Year<3
> 
> Enjoy your holidays and share this little Christmas thing with your beloved ones <3
> 
> My next update will be only at 7th of January. Stay determined!


	6. You're blue now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk accept their feelings and the next fight.

**"The Christmas' feelings fill you with determination."**  
  
I touched the SAVE star right between the hotel and the shop, but I didn't enter any of them. My time was running and no one there would help me, they'd only try to kill me. Asriel stood inside my jacket, his eyes popping out from time to time while I walked throughout Snowdin.  
  
Finally, I was in front of the skeleton brothers' house. Its Christmas decorations weren't so nice as I remembered, most of the lights were broken.  
  
"Someone is really popular, don't you think?" Asriel asked me, pointing to the brothers' mailboxes.  
  
Even this was different from my world. Sans' box was empty and Papyrus' was full instead. He was a Royal Guard after all and Sans seemed to fear his own brother. I sighed again and after a heavy breath, I walked to the mailboxes.  
  
"What are you doing?" Asriel's voice was worried again.  
  
"Being stupid... but myself." I answered and stole one of Papyrus letters.  
  
I opened the envelope without damage it too much and put the letter inside my pocket.  
  
"Do you have anything that could help me to write here?" I asked my little friend.  
  
"Mhm... maybe my petals can mark the paper. But it probably would turn unreadable." He answered.  
  
I cursed on my thoughts.  
  
"It will have to do. Give me one of them."  
  
"But Frisk, it will hurt you!" Asriel looked at me with annoyance.  
  
"I have plenty HP for one single damage. I'll be fast, I promise." I smiled at him, trying to calm his rage.  
  
He complained with noisy sounds until let go a little and white petal, the same that he used to attack. I took another heavy breathing before taking it with my hand.  
  
Instantly, I felt an unpleasant pressure and something red started to glow on my chest.  
  
"Frisk?!"  
  
"Be quiet Asriel or someone will hear you." I managed to tell him while that unpleasant feeling embraced my SOUL, I was losing HP.  
  
I wrote only a few words, each second draining my HP little by little. When it was finished I let go of the petal and held my SOUL. I pulled it back into my chest and controlled my breathing.  
  
"Why are you smiling?"  
  
"Nothing." I didn't realize I was smiling.  
  
I bend the paper and put it in Sans' mailbox.  
  
"We can go now."  
  
Before getting out of the city, I decided to SAVE again not only to restore my HP but to keep what I have done permanently.  
  
**"The acceptance of your feelings fills you with determination."**  
  
It only took a few steps outside Snowdin to the hard fog covers us. I couldn't see anything, but I didn't have to. I walked straight through the snowy fog until a silhouette appeared.  
  
The taller and more frightening version of Papyrus was there just like I knew he'd be.  
  
"Somethings doesn't change." I assumed in my own thoughts.  
  
"YOU MANAGE TO ESCAPE ONE TIME HUMAN, BUT I'LL NOT ALLOW YOU THE SAME LUCK NOW." Papyrus spoke and the fog cleared the way like it feared the skeleton's rage.  
  
He was alone like he was supposed to be, but something seemed different and I couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
"Hold tight Asriel." I asked him in a whisper.  
  
The second later, my bright red SOUL came out of my chest. Papyrus smiled in a confident way and threw his first wave of bones.  
  
His patter was similar to Papyrus from my world but stronger and with a bit of wrath. I evaded almost all, but one took my arm and I lost my balance. I tried to get up as fast as I could do, but the second later I saw the blue bones coming.  
  
"Look out!!" Asriel screamed, but it was too late.  
  
I stopped all my movements the moment before the first blue bone hit me, but no damage was taken. I stood still until the last bone passed through. Asriel signed in relief just before my heart became blue.  
  
"Wha..." He started.  
  
"You're blue now."  
  
"YOU'RE BLUE NOW."  
  
Papyrus and I spoke together. He looked at me a little confused and I smiled at him. Just then I realized that his own SOUL was out of his ribcage and was bright blue.  
  
"WHA..."  
  
Sans went out of the behind of one tree. His right eye was bright red while his left eye socket was empty in a way I only saw once.  
  
"You're blue now, brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm sorry about this awful and short chapter. I'm sorry for the one month delay too. A lot of bad things happened and are still happening, I wasn't capable of write even one line until this week. And I tried my best to write but... well.. that's the result. I'm really really sorry.  
> I'm really ashamed about the state of this chapter but I didn't want to waste the inspiration and opportunity to write it, even with it being so little.  
> By now, I'll try to bring you one chapter per month, probably the last Sunday of each month.
> 
> Thank you for the Kudos, it helps me to not lose my own determination. <3


	7. Someone like me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk finally reaches Waterfall.

We looked at Sans, both of our SOULS in two types of blue and our bodies immobilized.  
  
"Now, you will answer some questions, human." He looked to me, one eye only, the red smoke making him even more frightening.  
  
"SANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Papyrus shot against his brother, but the short skeleton didn't pay any attention towards him.  
  
More than that, Sans gave Papyrus his back and started to walk in my direction. Each step of his made my SOUL and body tremble.  
  
"LISTEN TO ME YOU PIECE OF..."  
  
The next second, Sans left hand moved down and Papyrus was forced to the snow, burring his face in it. Sans eye blinked in yellow during that move and went back to the shining red glow.  
  
"Now, human... Where did you get that watch?"  
  
My throat closed and I couldn't speak. He was coming closer and my breathing was growing harder.  
  
"Frisk... your SOULS is red again." Asriel whispered in my ear and so I realized that my body wasn't heavy anymore.  
  
But I couldn't just run away from Sans, not with his full attention on me.  
  
"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT..." I heard Papyrus voice, weak and low.  
  
A bunch of bones came from the ground, aiming Sans. Again, his hand moved and I saw Papyrus fly to the trees, hitting them. The sound of things being broken was heard for all of us and for the first time, Sans looked to his brother, maybe worried about his conditions.  
  
"N-O-W." Asriel whispered with urgency and I obeyed.  
  
I dodge from Sans, running as fast as I could. Waterfall's cave was so close.  
  
"You're not going anywhere pal."  
  
My SOUL became dark blue and I felt him pulling me.  
  
"NOT EVEN YOU!!"  
  
Sans screamed in pain and my SOUL returned to the usual red color. I controlled the urge to look behind, swallowing my concerns towards him. He wasn't my Sans, he was violent and aggressive. But... the way he showed worried when he threw Papyrus against those trees, it just proved that he was more than what I've seen.  
  
My SOUL returned to my chest once we entered the cave, Asriel and I, and my legs lead us right to the next SAVE star. I didn't even care for the monsters there, the only thing that I wanted to do was save.  
  
**"The hope moves you forward and fills you with determination."**  
  
Yes, my hope was important, the hope for returning to my world, for my Sans. All I wanted was return and I would make it through everything.  
  
Finally, I paid some attention to the monsters near me, most of them was the same, or seemed to be. Monster Kid was there again, looking at me with curiosity. I wondered if they would follow me again just to face Undyne.  
  
"We should go." Asriel tone was again worried so I nodded.  
  
We passed in front of the empty sentry station where I met Sans again when I felt into the Underground. Now, he was fighting his own brother.  
  
"Because of me..." The words came out of my mouth and I felt a tear roll on my face.  
  
"Are you okay." Asriel petted me with his petals and I pet him back.  
  
"I'll be. Let's keep going."  
  
Beyond that cave were a cliff and a tall bunch of grass.  
  
"Be quiet." I whispered to Asriel, that nodded silently.  
  
We entered the grass and almost immediately I heard Undyne's armor shacking. I almost could feel her spear on my skin when she summoned it. We stood quiet and immobilized. She complained about her job, that she never had fun since Papyrus became Head of the Royal Guard and kept every human away from Waterfall.  
  
A few moments later, she was gone, complaining again about doing the scout.  
  
"That's a big spear, uh?"  
  
I agreed with him, smiling a little relieved. We got out of the grass but the Monster Kid didn't show up.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothing." I answered and started to walk.  
  
I save again right after the grass.  
  
**"The differences between the worlds fill you with determination."**  
  
There were a few puzzles ahead, but they didn't slow us. Some monsters appeared as well, but Waterfall was less populous than Snowdin or Hotland, so it was easy to run away or just deal with them.  
  
The corridor of Echo Flowers seemed sadder that time even with me not being a child anymore and having Asriel's company. We head north to the blank wall but, once I touched it, the door appeared.  
  
"You really know the Underground." Asriel spoke more to himself than to me.  
  
We heard the sound of the river and I walked through the wooden bridge. A few boards were there, telling the story about the SOULs.  
  
"You know.. You're really strong with a few SOULs." I told Asriel, walking over the slab of wood.  
  
"... a few?" He asked, curious.  
  
But I didn't reply him. The slab led us to the other side of the river where a strange monster where standing.  
  
"Yo! You're a..." Their voice became glitchier for a moment like if them wasn't really real or there. "too, right?  
  
Their eyes were all white with no pupils and he reminded Monster Kid a lot, but all gray and weird.  
  
"Wha.."  
  
"Have you ever thought about a world where everything is exactly the same... Except you don't exist? Everything functions perfectly without you... Ha, ha... The thought terrifies me." They spoke all of sudden, like they already met me before and like we're friends or something, just too much natural.  
  
But... Yes, I knew that feeling and felt really sensitive to discover that maybe someone else was in the same situation than me: apart of their world, of their beloved ones.  
  
"So... there's someone like me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi *hides in shame*  
> I'm so sorry for the delay >.< I said that I'd try to update it by the end of February and then again... D:  
> But... I'm a little more proud of my writing skills in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it as well.  
> I finally reached something that I wanted from the very beginning and I'm more determined to keep going :D  
> I hope some of you would be here to follow me as Frisk goes through.
> 
> Thank you all for your kudos +-+


	8. Everything will be fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is going through Waterfall.

"Frisk..." Asriel said, his voice confused. "Why is your pocket shinning?  
  
I looked down instantly and took out the silver watch, that was glowing.  
  
"What is..."  
  
The grey version of Monster Kid moved and my eyes followed his hand being raised to touch the watch. A blow of light hit my eyes and I fell behind, feeling my eyes burn and tears came instantly.  
  
"Frisk! Are you okay?"  
  
I felt Asriel still wrapped around me, but he made the tie stronger.  
  
"I a-am... I just can't see anything."  
  
"Me too! What have you done monster?" Asriel turned to the grey monster, but nobody replied.  
  
It took me some minutes to recover my full vision. The gray Monster Kid wasn't there anymore.  
  
"They're gone." I got up and looked around, there wasn't any sigh of them.  
  
I looked back to my watch and it was back to normal, running backward like before, no sign of being touched by other hands than mine.  
  
"Asriel? Did your vision returned?"  
  
"Almost... we can keep going."  
  
"Come inside. Undyne will be right ahead."  
  
He looked to my direction, probably thinking again how I knew all of that. But he didn't make any questions, just obeyed. I made sure that he was safe inside my jacket and put my watch back into my pocket.  
  
After a deep breath, I started to walk again. I didn't need to walk more than two meters to heard Undyne screaming in delight and one spear fell right in front of me. The sound of her spears filled the cavern and I saw them coming from the other side of the river.  
  
I could see her from the first time and even in such dark I noticed that her armor was different, just a lot more simple, like the dog's armors.  
  
_"Papyrus is the head of the Royal Guard, it can't have two captains I guess."_  
  
I just ran from her spears, one or two hit me - making my SOUL pumped out - and fragmented into small spears that tried to hit my SOUL directly. I could avoid almost everyone and pulled my SOUL back into my chest before jumping into the tall amount of grass.  
  
I just hide like before, holding Asriel with one hand and my chest with the other. Undyne came right after, her armor still noisy. She passed by us, looking for me. Then I heard another movement, but she heard it too and faster than I could see, she moved back and caught someone.  
  
I saw her raising Monster Kid higher than the grass and made a strange and angered noise.  
  
"Get off kid, there's a human around here. Don't get in my way!"  
  
And just like that, she threw Monster Kid into the water next to the grass. She took a look nearby and got back to the way we came from. I waited a bit until get out of the grass and look for Monster Kid, but there wasn't any sign of them in the river.  
  
"We must go!" Asriel alerted me and I agreed.  
  
A few meters ahead was another SAVE star. I touched it and fell my wounds heal and my SOUL got lighter with relieve.  
  
**"The sound of Waterfall relaxes you and fills you with DETERMINATION."**  
  
My relaxed smile disappeared when I remembered who would be ahead, but I walked there anyway and for my surprise, Sans wasn't there, only a strange monster that liked stars.  
  
I moved to the path of Echo flowers without talking to them and this time I was too much in hurry to hear them. I found some monsters on my way an just like those at Snowdin and the Ruins, they attacked without mercy. I ram from the most of them and was able to deal with a few until reach the place were Onionsan would be waiting for some attention but, more than that, they wanted my SOUL as well. Their tentacles grabbed me fast, catching me by surprise.  
  
"I'll deliver you to Undyne! ha-ha-ha! She'll fix everything, you see?"  
  
Lucky me that Asriel was there. He jumped out of my jacket and threw his petals against Onionsan, hitting him in the eyes. With the pain, they let me go and I ran without thinking twice.  
  
"Thank you, Asriel."  
  
I just stopped to run when I found the broken statue.  
  
"What is this?" Asriel asked with curiosity.  
  
"I'll show you something." my smile came back and I walked again until reaching a lot of umbrellas.  
  
I got one and got back to the statue, putting the umbrella over it to protect it from the dropping water. A few seconds later the music box started to play. I closed my eyes, listening to the music that I loved so much. I truly missed it since I left it behind when we got out of the Underground.  
  
A sob caught my ears and I opened my eyes to find Asriel crying, his face covered in deep suffering.  
  
"Asriel! What happened?"  
  
I pulled him against my chest, hugging him with care.  
  
" T-this.. this is our m-music.." He spoke, crying lower now. "Mine and Chara's song.. W-we used t-to play it in a piano."  
  
My heart broke with his words. I remembered Asriel speaking about his sibling, but even that it wasn't good things, I assumed that he loved them anyway. While I was holding him and trying to calm him down, my eyes stood fixed on the statue and I finally understand what it was before become so ruined by the dropping water. It was Asriel, the same Asriel that I faced when he absorbed everyone's SOULs.  
  
I started to cry then, the statue was him when he took Chara's SOUL and the ruined parts on the floor should be Chara's dead body as well. That hit me hard, plus with the remorse of letting him behind.  
  
"I am so sorry Asriel.. I left you alone just like Chara did, without any chance to become yourself once more.. I-I am so so s-sorry." I begged him, shaking while holding him tighter. "I promise you, I'll take you out of this place, I'll found a way for you to be yourself again. I promise."  
  
He moved away a bit and looked at me.  
  
"Remember it once you return to your world. And I'll help this world's Frisk once they come to fulfill it as well. Okay?"  
  
"O-okay."  
  
I got up and we took another umbrella, walking away from the music box. We walked in silence, listening to the music while I was getting lower and lower. Eventually, we could see the castle, New Home.  
  
"I don't come here for decades." Asriel spoke, laying his head on my shoulder.  
  
"Outside the Underground dad kept his hobby. He has a big and beautiful garden."  
  
Asriel nodded, lost in his own thoughts.  
  
It was time to return the umbrella and after that Asriel helped me to climb the wall. When I was up there, I realized that we didn't meet Monster Kid during our walk.  
  
"Frisk?"  
  
"It's nothing. Just some little differences that I'm facing. Don't mind me, Undyne will be ahead."  
  
I touched the SAVE star that was right there to make sure everything would be fine.  
  
**"Understanding the feeling of a memory coming from the music box fills you with DETERMINATION."**  
  
And Undyne was there, on the bridge under ours. She threw spears, yelling at me every time I dodge them.  
  
"You're good at dodging." Asriel said, his eyes fixed on Undyne.  
  
"I had a good teacher." My heartache with that memory.  
  
Too soon, the bridge ended and Asriel panicked.  
  
"Hold on, everything will be alright." I held him tight and jumped the bridge, listening to Undyne scream in anger all above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H-hi!  
> Long time no see, uh? ^^"
> 
> I'm sorry for the loooooong hiatus. I was struggling to write this chapter down for the only reason that I'm too excited for the next one D:  
> Well.. this was a reason for sure, but life went pretty bad last month and I lost my DETERMINATION for some days. Things are better now.
> 
> Next week I'll be on vacations and will try to write the next chapter faster /o/
> 
> Can't wait for Undyne +-+
> 
> I hope you guys like it too :3
> 
> See ya soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers.  
> This is my first time writing a big fanfic in English. Since it isn't my main language, some grammar errors may appear. If you see any, please let me know. I'm trying my best to write properly but I'm not perfect. :)  
> I hope you enjoy as much as I'm writing it.  
> I'll try to update every Sunday.  
> Stay determined <3


End file.
